


The Draco Effect

by Luci0logy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci0logy/pseuds/Luci0logy
Summary: Looking down at Harry, peaceful, serene even, he felt his heart constrict. He, Draco Malfoy did that, had that effect on Harry.





	The Draco Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Lj comm h_d365's prompt song lyrics. The last three lines are quoted from Nellie Furtado's song Childhood Dreams. Beta - saladbats.  


* * *

Draco exhaled slowly and shifted slightly on the antique Indian rug, trying to find a more comfortable position. Harry lay wrapped in Draco's arms naked, sated and inert on top of him, the earlier anger and frustration currently forgotten. Draco’s raw arse protested at the movement across the coarse rug pile, causing him to wince and groan loudly but Harry slept on, oblivious.

* * * * *

The moment Harry had returned from his unexpected summons to the Ministry, striding a la Snape across the sitting room, his travel cloak billowing behind him and face like thunder, Draco could see he was distraught.

“Harry, what the fuck…”

Harry whirled round, fists clenched, and bore down on Draco who was sitting on the sofa. “What the fuck? What the fuck?” he cried, shaking his fists in the air, his voice rising along with his ire, “that’s what I’d like to know. I just don’t believe it. How can anyone be so monumentally stupid?” 

“Harry, calm dow…”

“Don’t tell me to calm down. Don’t you fucking dare, Draco!” he shouted, trembling with suppressed rage. “They’re all bastards. Bastard idiots in charge of other people's lives. They don’t listen to me, my experience, they're just a bunch of bloody quill pushers and now..." Harry took a deep, shuddering breath, "Now three of my team are dead because some clueless idiot wanted to cut the budget by using junior staff,” he finished with a stifled sob before turning his back on Draco and burying his face in his hands.

Draco stood and placed his hands gently on Harry’s shaking shoulders, turning the overwrought man towards him. “Hey, come here,” he said softly, “and tell me what happened. Let it all out.” He felt Harry stiffen and begin to pull away so he slid his hands down Harry’s back letting them sit gently, but firmly, on his waist. After a moment’s hesitation Harry’s tense body relaxed against him. He felt Harry’s arms wrap around his back and head rest upon his shoulder.

Draco pulled Harry to him and held him tightly. Neither man spoke for several minutes as Draco gently swayed from side to side, his hands stroking Harry’s back, soothing him. Silence settled around the room, occasionally punctuated by Harry’s muffled sobs. 

Pulling back slightly, Draco tilted Harry’s face up and placed a gentle kiss on his tear stained cheek. “Tell me what happened,” he whispered against Harry’s ear, before placing another kiss on his cheek and then his mouth. Harry tensed immediately ready to protest. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here, I've got you and I’m listening. Just take your time,” Draco said, rubbing Harry’s back again as he placed soft open-mouthed kisses around Harry’s jaw and down his neck. 

Harry relaxed into Draco’s ministrations. “Remember that report about the Squib’s Rights demonstration?”

“Uh huh,” Draco murmured against Harry’s throat while his hands sought to remove Harry’s shirt.

“Remember that Intelligence told us there were rumours about political agitators - wizards apparently, attending meetings and causing trouble?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Draco breathed against Harry’s chest, the thumb of one hand slowly drawing figures-of-eight around Harry’s nipples, while the other hand squeezed his trouser-clad arse.

“And do you… do you… oh,” Harry faltered and whimpered as Draco slid his hand straight down Harry’s smooth chest and across his groin, lingering briefly to feather his fingers along Harry’s length, feeling it stir inside the confines of his trousers before cupping Harry’s balls, fondling them gently. 

Harry groaned and grasped Draco’s head, weaving his fingers through Draco’s hair to help him stay upright. Draco’s mouth found one of Harry’s nipples and he proceeded to suck and tongue it to hardness, pausing only to remark, “You were saying?” before continuing to lavish his attention on the other nipple. Despite Harry's attempts to rut against his hip, Draco's hands managed to make quick work of unfastening both their trousers, letting them drop to the floor.

“I... um, I was saying do you remember that I told them,” Harry’s fingers tightened in Draco’s hair to the point of pain, “ the powers that fucking be,” he spat, “to send fully qualified personnel to supervise the demonstration,” his voice rose a notch, “because of this potential problem,” to become another sob.

Draco silenced Harry by kissing him deeply, hard, leaving him breathless. Harry held on to Draco's shoulders while he sank to his knees to completely remove Harry’s clothes and shoes, followed by his own. 

Not breaking eye contact with Harry, Draco lay out before him on the rug in front of the fireplace, slowly spreading open his long legs. He licked his lips and ran his hands down his body, pausing briefly to tease his cock, before caressing the sensitive insides of his thighs. Harry gaped, momentarily speechless at the display in front of him. Grasping each leg, Draco spread them wider, rocking back slightly to expose his anus, his swollen cock now resting on his stomach. “Come here Harry,” he said in a sultry voice. “Come here and let it all out, in me.”

“Oh god, Draco,” Harry choked back yet another sob but couldn’t stop the tears that began to fall. Dropping to his knees between that perfect vee, so that the head of his cock was resting against Draco’s entrance, Harry leant forward in search of Draco’s mouth. Draco raised his face to meet him and they kissed hungrily while Harry’s hands moved feverishly down Draco’s chest to stroke his erection.

Harry’s body shook as desire for Draco and guilt over fallen comrades waged war inside him, peppering Draco’s chest with the tears he could no longer hold. Draco’s hands reached out to gently cup Harry’s face, locking eyes with him while running his thumbs across his cheeks to wipe the tears away. Harry stilled, his lower lip trembling. “I’m waiting, Harry, waiting for you to let it all out, in me, now.”

“But what about…”

“No buts, Harry. Now. Okay?”

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Harry nodded. Lifting Draco’s legs to rest against his shoulders, Harry slowly pressed his cock into Draco’s welcoming warmth until he felt the back of the other man's thighs against his legs. Looking down he saw Draco grimace so he began to withdraw. Draco clamped his hands around Harry’s waist and gazed at him intently. 

“I’m sure about this, Harry. You need the release or it will fester inside you.” Harry nodded and began to slowly rock back and forth, punctuating his speech with each thrust.

“Well they didn’t want,

To listen to me. So,

They sent juniors along,”  

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s erection as he thrust deeper,

“With no experience.

They were there,

The agitators.”

Each stroke of Draco's cock was more forceful than the last as he began to pound into Draco.

“Curses fired, 

Three dead.

Ministry said,"

Draco could feel that he was close. His hips rose in time to meet Harry's,

"They,

Lacked,

Training."

Until he came, crying out as he spurted come between them.

“Fuck them.”

“Fuck them.”

“Oh Fuck!” Harry cried as his orgasm tore through him. Shuddering, he collapsed on to Draco panting heavily, totally spent.

* * * * *

Combing his fingers gently, repeatedly, through Harry’s damp, tangled hair hoping the motion would continue to soothe the emotionally drained man. Draco felt a sense of calm pervade the room and something, if he could name the emotion, akin to well-being wash over him. Looking down at Harry, peaceful, serene even, he felt his heart constrict. He, Draco Malfoy did that, had that effect on Harry. 

He pressed his lips to the sleeping man’s temple and whispered, “I love you. _I still can't believe you need me. I never thought I would be needed for anything. I can't believe my shoulder would carry such important weight as your head and your tears. I can't believe you chose me, in all my fragility - **me**_.”

 

~*~

 


End file.
